Conventional utility and outdoor poles come with two general cross-sectional shapes or profiles: rectangular or circular. While mounting assemblies are known, conventional mounting assemblies are typically adapted for either poles with a rectangular cross-section or poles with a circular cross-section, but not both. Accordingly, there is a desire for a mounting assembly that is adaptable for use with either such poles as the need or desire arises, and so that a device mounted to a pole with a rectangular cross-section can be readily removed and mounted to a pole with a circular cross-section, and vice versa.